Epi 47 Revenge
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Finally he has returned to try and re-claim his prize


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 47 "Revenge"

It had been months since we had found the axe of King Arandul, but I knew that Ura-Blade would eventually come back and try and claim his prize once more. If he ever would return, the first 2 people that I would call would be Joseph and the Misfits; especially Jane because of her wind powers. We had never truly figured out what was happening at Ura-Blade's world, but we were sure that he would soon take over if he got the axe. Did he get it you ask? Read and you'll find out.

Theme Song

I began to worry and wonder why Ura-Blade was taking so long in returning: either he was caught in his world; he was building a team or possibly an army; or had already taken over his world. I would put my money on him returning with a great force and that's exactly what happened, just not exactly like I expected.

Another tornado was reported in northern Slugterra, with the same readings and strength as the first, but slightly bigger. We headed out immediately along with the Misfits to go and confront Ura-Blade and whatever the heck he had brought with him. When we arrived we found that he was standing alone, but I knew that he wasn't. "Where are your friends Ura?" I asked demandingly. "Ha, ha, ha, it looks as if you are not easily fooled my friend" Ura said as figured came from the ground. "I may not be fooled easily, but you sure are" I said laughing with my team. Ura began to scowl at the memory of the fake axe trick. "You will all pay for that, but now to business. If you hand over the axe, then I promise that we will not hurt your land, only you, but if you don't then everything will be demolished!" he demanded. "You'll have to get it first Ura, but it won't as easy as before." I said smiling proudly.

We had magnetized the axe to Joseph's gloves, so even if Ura-Blade tried to use his wind powers again, he would get the full package! We kept this secret from him though. "Why do you really want this axe Ura? What's the game here" I asked. "I poisoned the king and my older brother is now on the throne. If I can beat him in a one-on-one duel, then I become king and he is banished from the kingdom forever. And that's why I need that axe: to beat him and to gain the will of the people." He explained. This made me worry and think: "Sacrifice our land and stop Ura-Blade from ruling his land with a black heart, or let him have the axe and let this evil prince torture his subjects with his idiotic rule while we live happily and prosperously. "We will meet tomorrow here with me decision." I told him as we walked back to the city behind us.

I thought and thought, but I knew what the right thing to do was. We suited up, powered up our gear, and headed out to face Ura-Blade and his team. The Misfits also suited up and prepared their powers for the battle. We finally met: the God Squad and the Misfits vs. Ura-Blade and his friends. Henry made a glider and flew into the air with Jane on the back of it. Henry began to glide down with Jane blowing a small tornado against our opponents. When she did, James flung a wave of sand against Ura along with Jane's wind, turning it into a storm. They stopped the storm stopped for a moment, and Ura-Blade thought that he could actually fight, but as soon as they got back their sight, Mary attacked and punched them from all sides and even teleported some of them high into the high and then dropped them. All of Ura-Blade's team was taken out or killed, until only he stood against us. Finally Jane jumped off the glider taking an epic knee and was ready for a duel with Ura-Blade. The two began to blow and blow, but their powers were equal! Finally I let my friend shoot a Bluster slug which doubled the power of Jane and finally her opponent flew far into the air. When he was about to land, Mary caught him and landed him right next to us.

We knocked him out, and he woke up in a deep cell and the only source was a small air vent at the top of the cell. "Hello? Get me out of here!" he shouted. Mary teleported me and the Misfits to the bottom of the cell for a chat with our new friend. "Why have you taken me here? You know that I could just go back home whenever I want right?" he asked. "I don't think so my friend. We planted a bomb in your brain and if you even stir up a whiff of air with your powers, then you brain will become 100 little brains. I said smiling. Ura-Blade looked at all of us, then me, then felt his head "Yup, one wrong move, and you can kiss your brain goodbye along with your butt (we put a bomb in his but just for the fun of it). "Now you get nice and comfortable here, cus' you will be here for a pretty long time" I said laughing as Mary teleported us back up, out of the cell.

We now had Ura-Blade in our cells along with his team, but in separate cells. I still felt horrible for having that brain operation on Ura-Blade as a way to intimidate him (The bomb was there don't you worry). I still felt strangely attracted to the world of Ura-Blade, I was very curious about it, but the only way to get there (as far as we knew) was through Ura-Blade, but I was sure that once he took me there, he would kill me for what I did to him. Not to mention, it would be home advantage for him and he would leave me there and take over Slugterra as well as his own home. So I decided to get his world out of my head, because I realized that it was a dead end. Oh well.


End file.
